


A Lovely Mess

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie try to make a cake, get distracted, cover each other in batter and fall on the floor. It's too much love for me to handle





	A Lovely Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year guys!! Here's my little tribute to the death of 2017
> 
> Enjoy!

"Sport."

"Yes my Robbie?" Sportacus asked, turning his head to look to Robbie, who was standing behind him, baking a cake for the town New Years party that Stephanie had invited them both to attend the next day. The children had decided, that in the spirit of the holidays, they would hold a party at the Town Hall on new years eve so they could watch the year go by together. Stephanie had also asked Robbie if he and Sportacus could bring a snack to the gathering, leading to him being reluctant and Stephanie praising his baking skills in an attempt to make him agree. _These kids are far too smart_. 

"You're humming again."

Sportacus giggled to himself and shook his head, a dopey smile spread across his face, "I'm sorry Robbie, I'm just so excited!" _To be with you._

"Well be excited quieter, you and those children were _far_ to loud today, screaming your lungs out over snow. _Snow_!"

Fully turning around now, Sportacus stood with his hands on his hips, facing the villain's back. "Snow is great Robbie! It's soft, you can play in it, you can go sledding, you can make snow animals- Ziggy made a dinosaur for his snow animal yesterday! Stingy made a pig, Stephanie, she made a do-"

Robbie turned sharply, putting a dirty, batter covered hand over the hero's mouth. "If you talk, you will get sugar in your mouth and _die_."

Sportacus laughed quietly, keeping his mouth closed. He brought up a hand and covered it over the one on his face. Removing the hand, he spoke, still giggling lightly "I won't _die_ Robbie! I'll just have a sugar meltdown and you'll just have to finish preparations without me."

"Uhg, that's even _worse!_ " The man yelled, raising both his hands in the air, waving them about dramatically.

The hero wiped off the batter from his mouth and smeared it on the other, wiping it on the front of his clean shirt.

"Why- _YOU LITTLE-!_ "

\---

Ten minutes later, they ran out of batter and were now laying on the floor, laughing so hard their lungs hurt, after Sportacus had slipped and fell to the ground, grabbing Robbie in an attempt to stay upright, and taking him down with him.

They were a mess, laying on top of each other on the floor, covered from head to toe in sticky purple cake mix, clothes stained with purple splotches in the vague shapes of handprints. It was perfect.

Sportacus began trying to speak through his laughter, barely making a sentence, "Look- looks li- ike weeee-" yelping and laughing when Robbie brought his hands up and tickled the hero's side, trapping the hero under him, "We- we- we- we- we-" _weeze_ "HAVE TO- Make a a another ca- _ROBBIE!_ "

Sportacus couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his muscled arms around the mans shoulders and pulled him down, laying chest to chest.

"Your stupid little moustache is crooked." Robbie laughed against the elf's shoulder.

"You _like_ my stupid little moustache!" Sportacus hugged the man harder, still laughing together. He pulled up the other. Now laying face to face, he lightly kissed the mans nose, and bursting into a greater fit of giggles.

"You-" Robbie laughed, "You missed!"

"I missed?" He looked up confused, _what did I do?_

Robbie leaned forward and ghosted his lips about the hero's, nearly touching together. Lightly he whispered, " _Missed_." And pressed his mouth down, gently kissing him.

Sportacus always felt light and airy whenever Robbie kissed him, like a spark- an electric shock- would go through him. His stomach would flip, his eyes would close, his cheeks and ears turn rosey. This time though, there was more- more something, that felt amazing on his tongue, like he could melt right into it, melt in a way only Robbie could do. Something sweet, something he couldn't describe.

"Mmm... My Robbie..." Sportacus' eyes fluttered, growing tired but fighting to stay awake.

Pulling back, Robbie could see the tired look on his face, "Are you alright?"

"Mm... Sweet..." Sportacus muttered before falling fast asleep, still hugging the man close to him.

Robbie sighed, realized what had happened and laid his head on the elf's shoulder. "Good night I guess."

"Good night..." Sportacus whispered in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As of now there is only 41 minutes left of 2017


End file.
